Electronic design automation (EDA), also referred to as electronic computer-aided design (ECAD), is a category of tools for designing electronic systems such as integrated circuits, printed circuit boards, and the like. The tools work together in a design flow that chip designers use to design and analyze entire semiconductor chips. Since a modern semiconductor chip can have billions of components, EDA tools are essential for their design.